


Mate Bond

by Hunter_Anderson18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf) are Part of the Pack, Angst, Bottom Chris Argent, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Liam, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent Feels, Dom Peter Hale, Enemies to Lovers, Eternal Sterek, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale Ships Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale has a Big Dick, Peter is a Little Shit, Petopher Appreciation Week, Possessive Alphas, Protective Peter Hale, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter Hale, Sociopath Peter Hale, The Hale Family, Top Derek Hale, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Peter Hale, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anderson18/pseuds/Hunter_Anderson18
Summary: I fell in love with a Hunter, not just any hunter. A werewolf hunter, what am I? A werewolf, a Hale-his family murdered mine and I murdered his sister. But it doesn't matter anyway, my wolf wants him-my wolf wants to claim him, make sure every werewolf around knows he is mine.I need to show, Christopher Argent belongs to me
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Peter never knew how to love, at least after the fire. 

He had lost most of his life during the fire and it had turned him to insanity. Seeing his only nephew stood above his burnt body, the second fucking time he had been burnt- it hurt him, but he did sort of deserve it. He killed his older sister, he killed his Alpha. It wad only a few words he spoke to him before Derek sliced his throat. 

He came back not long later with the help of little Miss Martin.

Living a brand new life in Beacon Hills, trying to leave his sociopathic streak behind him Peter tried his best to help the pack. He even found out he had a fucking daughter! Peter Hale had a daughter, of all the people he had the child. 

Their relationship started off rocky, well rocky was an understatement he tried to kill Scott. He was succeeding before the Alpha began to fight back. That landed him in Eichen house, also known as Echo house. It drove him slightly more insane because he was stuck in a cell with that Valack guy, but Peter Hale does not stay locked up in one place for a long time, even with the wolfsbane he had in his blood stream.

When the electricity cut out and his cell door opened. He just ran, got out of that stupid place as quick as he could. 

Then he was took by the ghost riders, his life had really gone shitty. But he got out, remembering the one person mostly everyone had forgot about.

It was time, for him to be a good guy, it was his time to show that he could be good.

It was his time to be the Peter Hale he once was


	2. Chapter Two. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First few chapters will be short for a bit until I get used to writing a story again, thanks for the kudos x

"Well, that was lovely." Peter murmured, running his fingers along his sharp jawline,"Being burnt again."

Derek was stood behind his uncle, arms folded and stoic, just like usual. He raised his brow slightly at what his uncle said,"You done checking yourself out?" He asked, rolling his eyes slightly at the look he gave him in the mirror 

"Last thing I saw of myself was being burnt, I can check myself out for as long as I'd like dear nephew." Peter replied, fixing his hair slightly.

God he was so obsessed with his hair

Derek huffed softly and looked over at the door when a few of the others walked in

"...Peter-what are you doing here?" Scott asked, Peter glanced away from the mirror when he heard his name before replying to the young alpha-

"Helping you, for some reason." He replied before correcting himself,"Well helping my nephew and my daughter, not necessarily you."

His gaze flickered to the rest of the pack who were either stood next to the young man or behind him, he cocked a brow when he saw a younger male, probably around Liam's age with them

"Who are you?" He asked, Theo looked over and also raised his brow.

"That's.. Theo-Theo Raeken, dragged himself out of the ground, seems like you too would get along." Liam said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Ha ha." Peter replied in a sarcastic tone,"Annnyyywwaaays-lets get down to business, shall we?" 

"We shall." Lydia said, a smirk quirked at the older Hales lips

**

Chris probably shown up a hour after the others- he walked into Peter's apartment and all eyes were turned to him

"Chris." Derek said,"Thanks for being here." He added, Chris just nodded his head slightly in reply. His gaze slowly flicked to the oldest Hale in the room, he blinked slightly as he made eye contact with Peter

Peter looked away automatically once they caught contact, he grown up in all the right places.

"Hope you aren't still mad at me for impaling you with that metal bar." Peter said, resting his palms against the table

Chris scoffed slightly,"Oh I still am but I'll put that madness aside at the moment, I'll get you back anyway-you know I always do."

Peter rolled his eyes quickly before he spoke again,"Alright could one of you inform Christopher on what we were talking about before he barged in." 

"Alright." Derek said and walked over to Chris to fill him in on the plan, to try and take down Douglas.


	3. Chapter Three. Him

Peter was just reading some-50 shades type of shit on his phone when the pack walked in. He immediately turned his phone off on action-

Derek raised his brow when he noticed what his uncle did,"What were you just reading?" He asked, sitting on the side of the couch, his arms folding. Peter put his phone face down on his lap,"Nothing for you to know dear nephew."

"Probably reading some 50 shades type of shit." Theo called, walking into the room and sitting down in the other couch, Peter blinked a bit,"Definitely not." He mumbled

"Ew." Derek said

"Oh shut up Derek." Peter replied, putting an arm behind his head,"Where's Christopher? Thought he would be here seeming you all need him." 

"He had to run a quick errand, he will be here soon." Scott said, Peter just nodded his head to the young Alpha, keeping quiet after that whilst the others talked

**

Chris walked in soon later, Peter was in the kitchen- making a cup of coffee, he lifted his head up and sniffed at the air when he smelt the familiar scent of the Argent, he let a little smile quirk at his lips at the small memory of them in high school played in his mind- god how he missed having him underneath him

"Peter get in here!" Derek called, Peter huffed a little, stirring his coffee before he walked into the main area.

He just gave a quick nod to his head at Christopher, watching him return it before Scott opened his mouth beginning to speak.

"Mr Douglas thinks he can control the Ghost Riders but what from Lydia read in the book she found on them, they don't have a leader, they just 'ride the storm' without one." He explained,"So maybe, we will be able to turn the riders on Douglas and get them to turn on him since Douglas is strong, being the mix of the three things he is-you see what I'm getting at?" Scott said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well there are more of us than Mr Douglas, plus we are alot stronger in numbers, but when he has the ghost riders we have more of a chance with killing and defeating him before he gets to the riders." Malia said

Peter glanced over at Chris before speaking,"You got a plan Christopher?" He asked, Chris looked up, his icy blue eyes boring right into Peter's dark soul.

"I agree with Malia, the best way is to take Douglas out and try and get Stiles out of the wild Hunt."

Malia smiled when someone agreed with her

"I agree with Malia." Lydia said, Derek also nodded

"Liam?" Scott asked, Liam nodded in agreement to his Alpha

"What about if I had a plan?" Theo said

"Shut up." Malia replied

"Jesus Christ fine." Theo huffed,"No need to be so rude-"

She really was his daughter


End file.
